


Asking Permission

by Zosterina



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Like that's it, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zosterina/pseuds/Zosterina
Summary: Baz is always plotting, and Simon can tell he is plotting something when both he and Penny start acting weird. Or, Baz wants Penny's blessing to ask Simon to marry him, and she doesn't want to for reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic, and it's heavily unedited, but I am tired and done. I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it.

Simon

Baz walked into our flat in a manner that I only saw very few times. He was upset, and enough so that his cool and calm composure had completely left the building. He crashed down onto the sofa next to me with a blast of hot air. There was no hello, no ‘Hey Snow, whatcha up to? How are you doing?’ Just silence. 

I eyed him from my seat at the other end of the couch. I wanted him to catch my eye and explain what was going on, but I was also content just looking for a bit. After all, even though I want the best for him, he definitely is nice to look at when he’s all worked up like this.

“Is… Is everything okay?” I tentatively whisper. Suddenly, he whips his head over at me and tackles me down. He crushes his face into mine and suddenly I’m worried. I don’t mind the kissing, but he’s clearly hiding something or at least trying to distract himself. I reluctantly push him back a little, and give him a questioning look.

“What? I just had a bad day at uni, that’s all. I got my paper back and didn’t get the grade I wanted. It’s not my fault that snogging you helps me calm down.” 

I thought for a second on that and decide that it isn’t worth arguing about. I mean, it’s never been easy to say no to anything when it comes to Baz.

Baz

A bad grade? That was the worst excuse I could have ever come up with, but I couldn’t tell Snow the real reason I was so upset. I couldn’t tell him that I had just gotten off of the phone with Bunce, who is conveniently in America with Micah, and that she had outright denied my request for her blessing. I get that she didn’t want to do it over the phone, but I remember her next reason very clearly: Simon isn’t a prize you have to ask for! I don’t have the authority to give you permission because it’s not anyone’s to give. Besides, I’m not even related to Simon.

I couldn’t argue with her logic, but I still couldn’t do it without getting her blessing. She is the closest thing Snow has to family after the Mage died, besides me of course, and I’m dead set on upholding any traditions I can. 

I was hoping that I could convince her to agree, but that’s going to take time. I don’t want to have to wait to ask because the ring is sitting in my pocket like dead weight. I need to ask Snow, and I can’t wait for Bunce to come around on the idea, but I can’t not wait either. 

I gave a large sigh and Simon threw another one of his signature questioning looks at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and snuggled up to him. That night, Simon slept well, and I barely closed my eyes while I went over my plan to get Bunce’s blessing in a week when she gets back.

~One Week Later~

Simon

Baz is definitely plotting something. I understand that he is in a very rigorous program that he cares about a lot, but one bad grade has never made him this annoyed, or for the matter, anxious. My suspicions are rising about there being another reason behind his more that usual gloomy mood, and I plan to consult Penny as soon as I see her later this afternoon.

We plan to meet at a cafe a block away from the movie theatre where we’re meeting Baz later. As soon as I get there, I order some sour cherry scones (still not as good as Watford, but close enough) and a cup of tea. I look around, confused for a second, before I decide to sit in a corner table close enough to the door that Penny will be able to spot me. As I’m waiting for my food and drink to arrive, a cold wind blows past me causing to look up and spot Penny. I jump up and run to her with open arms. She meets my gesture with equal enthusiasm, and I lead her to the table.

After all of the food and drinks come and we’ve gotten our pleasantries over with, I tell Penny about my worries, and she gives me a knowing look. 

“So you agree? You think Baz is hiding something?” I ask.

“I thought you got rid of your paranoia over baz’s ‘schemes’ a long time ago. I don’t think he’s hiding anything per say, but maybe there is more to it” she concludes. I think this over for a moment, and then realise she must be hiding something too!

“You know something Penny!” I shout, receiving a few glances from other patrons in the otherwise quiet coffee shop.

“Shhh. Do not. And even if I did, it’s not my place to say anything. Simon, just give it another week or so, and I’m sure it will sort itself out.”

I decide to accept this for the time being, and once we’ve both talked to the point of needing another drink, we head towards the theatre.

Baz

I’m a little late to meet Snow and Bunce, but once I reached the theatre I only spot Bunce.

“Hey Bunce, where’s Snow gone off to?” I inquired.

She looked at me for a second and then responded, “He went to get seats, and I said I’d wait out here for you. He was reluctant, but I convinced him. Look, I think we need to talk.”

I couldn’t have agreed more. I nodded and we pull over to the side. “Look Penny,” she knew I was serious when I used her first name, “I don’t disagree with your reasoning, but I also don’t agree. I’m not saying that I’m asking your permission, but I need your blessing. 

You’re not Simon’s family, but you’re the closest thing he’s got, and I can’t let go of every tradition. If he accepts, we’re already going to be throwing away so many traditions that I’ve grown attached to. And look, I don’t mind, not if it means being with Snow for the rest of my life, but it do want to at least try and preserve some traditions.”

She seemed to take this all in, and sighed. “I suppose that makes sense. Still, I can’t ignore my morals. Can you give me some time to think about it?” I knew what that meant. She’d come around.

“Sure,” I responded as we headed into the movie to find Snow.

Simon

Okay, so something definitely happened before Baz and Penny came into the theatre. I know something's up when Penny sits next to Baz and doesn’t make me sit in the middle. Part of me feels like I’m being paranoid, another part is already coming up with theories. However, when the movie comes on, both parts seem to shut up, and are forgotten. 

In fact, they are forgotten for three whole days, that is, until I overhear Baz and Penny speaking. “Look, I’m not exactly okay with this,” I hear Penny whisper, “but I understand. If it’s what you need, I’ll give it to you. Just know that I still think I should have no say in this.”

“Thank you,” I hear Baz respond. When I hear footsteps coming towards me, I scurry away from where I was listening. This is confirmation that something is up, and when Baz appears, I am determined to find out what. I corner him, and stare directly at him. “What in the world is going on Baz?”

He looks me over for a second, slyly grins, and responds, “what do you mean Snow? Do you think I’m plotting?” I continue to stare at him. “Okay, you’ve got me, I am plotting, so come to dinner with me tonight” he asks with a kiss on my forehead. 

“Wh- what!?! Then will you tell me?” I ask baffled at his casual response. 

“Sure,” he says, like he hasn’t decided yet. I sigh and walk off.

When it’s around six, I emerge from the bedroom. Baz is sitting there in a suit, clearly waiting for me. “Crowley, Snow, you have twenty minutes to get ready!”

“You never told me when or where we were going,” I yell as I head back to find the suit I know he likes best on me. Once I’ve gotten dressed, I remerge, and receive a wordless once over from Baz. Satisfied, we head out, and I follow him to an extremely fancy and expensive looking restaurant. 

Once we’ve sat down and ordered, Baz stands up. Suddenly, he’s in front of me down on one knee, and it all begins to click. 

“Simon, I have been in love with you since I can remember. You are the most important person in my life, so would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

I launch myself at him, and he whispers in my ear “Can I take that as a yes then?”

“Yes”


End file.
